board8fandomcom-20200216-history
MetaRidleyX's Top Ten Comic Book Characters
These are MetaRidleyX's Top Ten Comic Book Characters ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Comic Book Characters I love comic books. They are probably one of my favorite forms of literature. One of the most appealing things about it is the diversity of the characters and here are just some of my favorites. 10. DeathStroke aka Slade (DC Comics) If you think Batman and his plans are complex or the sheer magnitude of Alucard’s plan. Then you haven’t met DeathStroke he systemically took down the Justice League most powerful heroes by HIMSELF! If that’s not awesome I don’t know what is. 9. Delirium (Vertigo) My favorite endless of the family she represents insanity. The youngest of the family, she is also the only one who remains innocent, to a point. She speaks chaotically, sometimes goes off on random tangents and her word balloons are multi-colored. She is also probably the only Endless that isn’t hated by another endless. I probably like her because I enjoy an insane character which brings us to next on my list…. 8. Carnage (Marvel) Cletus Kassidy aka Carnage is sometimes called the personification of the American dream which is letting chaos reign and kill as much as you want. Carnage does just that and takes great joy in it. The comics where he truly shined was Maximum Carnage where he got his own team and destroyed nearly half of New York where it took Captain America, Spiderman, Venom and many others to defeat him. Carnage is a great villain and I hope he gets brought back somehow soon. 7. Spider Jerusalem (Vertigo) (Offensive stuff for this writeup) Hi. I’m Spider Jerusalem. I smoke. I take drugs. I drink. I wash every six weeks. I masturbate constantly and fling my steaming poison semen down from my window into your hair and food. I’m a rich and respected columnist for a major metropolitan newspaper. I live with two beautiful women in the city’s most expensive and select community. Being a bastard works. That’s why I love Spider. 6. Deadpool (Marvel) Deadpool is awesome for a lot of reasons here are 5: He speaks in yellow textboxes, he breaks the 4th wall, he isn’t overused but used enough for us to love him, he has an uncanny ability to know when someone is coming back to life (looking at you Cable), and SHORYUKEN!!. There are a bunch of other reasons but this is good enough. 5. The Flash (Wally West) (DC Comics) http://s51.photobucket.com/albums/f379/MetaRidleX/?action=view&current=1185568009893.jpg This should be more then enough to explain my love of The Flash. 4. Kid Devil (DC Comics) Kid Devil is a recent teenage hero that is afflicted with the Teen Titans and was at one time just a giant fan of the Blue Devil dressed in a devil type outfit but now he is a full blown demon empowered by Neron who at 20 will take him to be his pupil. I like him because even though he knows that at 20 he is going to lose his soul. He still is living life to the absolute fullest of degrees. 3. Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) (DC comics) My favorite Blue Beetle with Ted Kord as a close second. He is the only superhero that never wanted to be a superhero he actually wanted to be a dentist but he got thus into it and is now one of the best. He is funny, has an awesome toy, is currently stars in the best ongoing in the DC universe and has beaten the likes of Lobo and Eclipso. What’s not to love about Jaime Reyes. 2. Black Bolt: King of the Inhumans (Marvel Comics) http://snarkfree.blogspot.com/2006/05/black-bolt-king-of-kickass-or-black.html This guy can own most of the marvel universe with his voice but he doesn’t that’s how much restraint he has. 1. The Sentry (Marvel Comics) The Golden Guardian of Good, The Man with the power of a million exploding suns these are some of the names the Sentry is known by. The Sentry is my favorite because he is a superman clone but turned completely on his head. He is scared of his powers, has acrophobia, and has schizophrenia. I like because he is exactly what a perfectly normal man would be like if suddenly he had gained superman powers. He can destroy the marvel universe with a flick of his wrist yet he is too scared to use it because something will go wrong and everyone he cares about will get hurt. He also likes to throw things into the sun. Who wouldn’t want to do that? I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I hope some of you here have actually heard of these characters. So um that’s it please comment as you will. Category: Lists